


The Way He Said It

by Ylevihs



Series: Who Did You Think I Was? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, bottom!Hux, inexperienced Kylo, mentions of matt the radar technician, top!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Whoever You Are" from Kylo's POV.<br/>General Hux says Kylo Ren's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Said It

**Author's Note:**

> *goes and sits in the shame corner* Enough people liked the other Kylo POV rewrite so I went ahead with part 2.

“General, I have it on good authority that you have been keeping secrets from me,”

The General did not reply immediately, casting a dull glance over Kylo.

“I am not going to play this game with you, Ren. I have neither the time nor the inclination,” it was the same sharp-edged tone the General always took when he was annoyed. Kylo had felt his dread hanging in the air like smog as soon as the door had opened. Dreading me, Kylo’s thoughts whispered. He did his best to swallow the sting and turn it to anger, but he struggled. 

Although he’d done his best to avoid the other man in the weeks after their tryst, Kylo had felt the General’s quiet yearning. Felt it as the General had replayed their affair through his mind every once and while in the empty spaces of the sleep-cycle. Now was not the right time for this, although to be fair it was never the right time. Kylo shared the desire that the General was failing to conceal and had decided that however this encounter ended, being prepared couldn’t hurt.

Kylo did his best to block out the memory of obtaining the small tube tucked in his pocket. No one had snickered, but eyes had widened. He hated it. 

Kylo blocked the door with his body, leaning forward enough to encroach on the General. He stared into the helmet, his face betraying nothing. He was, however, broadcasting his anxiety and paranoia and…not quite excitement. Something Kylo couldn’t put a name to. 

“Would you be more willing for Matt?” he tried and failed to keep the venom from his voice. Kylo lifted the helmet from his head, watching the General’s face as he did so. Tension then relief in the bright eyes. They traced over the scar; lingered there as if caught on the jagged edges. Threading into the air was that same desire from before. General Hux wanted. Kylo was treated to a lightning fast flash of being dragged into an open mouth kiss. The openness of it sent Kylo’s blood racing. Then it was torn away by the General who seemed upset by his own thoughts. 

Because he wants to think of Matt. Not this _thing_. The slight played well into Kylo’s mounting ire. 

“Don’t be a child,” he spat. 

“Very well,” Kylo snarled, eyes narrowing, taking in the General’s stance. He projected his energy forward. “Tell me General,” Kylo took a step forward, fulling expecting the General to cringe, flinch, take a step backwards. Something. General Hux stood his ground. “Do you only indulge yourself with fumbling subordinates?” 

I can be him I am him I can be whatever you want. Kylo felt the need for the General to approve of him welling up and felt sick with himself. It was weakness and it was shameful. He did not need this from General Hux, of all people. He was Commander of the Knights of Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke’s chosen apprentice—the heir of the dark side. 

Their chests were touching. Without consulting his mind Kylo’s hand rested itself on the General’s shoulder. The opinion of this pale worm of a man was not important to him. The General’s breathing had hitched when Kylo touched him. The other man was spiking the environment with anger and lust. 

“Why? Hopeful that I would be willing to sleep with a fumbling equal?”

Kylo’s fury pitched. His control over the force slackened and he knew he was pushing, pressing too hard against the other man. Damn him. The anger tasted of humiliation in Kylo’s mouth. General Hux was mocking him; enjoying watching him squirm. 

“Do you really think so highly of yourself, General?” Kylo knew he was holding on too firmly for comfort. A peal, small and silver, of fear left the General and stung like a slap to the face. Kylo bit down on it. “Do you think of yourself as an equal to me?” And the General’s reaction to the anger threw Kylo so far off of his course that he had to blink. General Hux was relieved. Even if Kylo hadn’t been a savant with the force he could’ve seen the way the muscles in that slight body relaxed. Hux was back to broadcasting desire. 

Kylo couldn’t think of a time when he’d been this confused.

“I thought the take away from that would be that you’re a fumbling disgrace to everything the First Order stands for,” but there was no poison in the words. It was almost teasing. The General had yet to move back, his now steadier breathing pressing his form against Kylo. If he focused he imagined he could feel the other’s heartbeat. Perhaps an instant too late Kylo realized he was trying to match his breathing to the other man’s, inhaling when the other exhaled, trying to keep the contact flush. 

“Perhaps in terms of failures and disgrace we ARE equals, General,” Kylo prodded back. There was a moment of tension between the two men and in it General Hux began thrumming with anticipation. This was a mess. Kylo knew it was a mess, but through the anger and frustration and small mindedness of the General he could feel desire for him. Desire for Kylo Ren of all things. It couldn’t be true, he knew, but perhaps he could pretend? “We are doing a thing this time, aren’t we?” 

Tell me no and I’ll leave. It’s the sensible thing to do. Tell me no, scream at me, run. Banish me. You don’t want this. No one wants this. The General made an odd face.

“What?” Damn you, Kylo’s mind was screaming. 

“This,” Say yes or no, it isn’t hard, damn you. Damn you. “This back and forth,” tell me it isn’t flirting and that I’ve been reading you wrong. “It’s actually not bad, you know. I think I could get into it,” 

“You unbelievable idiot,” yes, good. “Were you born this stupid or do you have to work on it?” The General said and Kylo felt him twitching to life against his thigh. What was going on with him? 

“You’re very into this, aren’t you?” Kylo asked quietly. Into him. No, not him. Never him. Matt was still playing strongly enough into the General thoughts for Kylo to know the desire was not for him. It was for who the General was convincing himself he was. Fuck you, he thought desperately, I’m good enough for a piece of shit like you. No. That’s a lie. He kneaded his fingers into the back of the General’s neck to regain his attention and distract himself from his own thoughts. The touch of his fingers had a marked effect on the General; his eyes, Kylo had never paid much attention to them before, were clouding over with lust, staring at him. “Do you always hesitate this much, General or am I just that distracting?” Do something. Anything. Please, you bastard, do something. Yell. Hit me. 

The General’s mouth met his with bruising force and Kylo tightened reflexively, clutching at the other man. Kylo exhaled heavily through his nose, unwilling to unpin his mouth from the General’s. There was activity around his waist; hands pulling and removing his belt and dropping it to the ground. They wrapped around his abdomen and slid upwards. Kylo pressed forward moving the General back, back and then they were standing against the edge of his bed. His world was rapidly narrowing to General Hux’s lips and tongue and his hands were working to undress him. The mouth, wet and warm and perfect, moved back and bit lightly at Kylo’s lips. Yes. More of that. 

There was fumbling around his ribs. General Hux was tugging awkwardly at his outer tunic and the feeling of frustration was mounting. It crested on a wave of want pouring off of the General; a little thrill sped up Kylo’s spine at the feel of it. After a moment of reveling in General Hux’s urgent need to get him naked Kylo moved his mouth over to whisper against his earlobe. 

“Fumbling with something General?”

“I liked you better in the damn jumpsuit,” General Hux managed to say between clenched teeth. 

“You liked me better out of it, if I recall,” Kylo replied. The General withdrew his hands from where they had been trying to unravel Kylo’s cowl and Kylo allowed himself a moment of wishing he hadn’t said that before his attention was drawn down. The General had turned his focus to stripping himself, revealing more and more of his clean skin. It drew his mouth down like a magnet. He dragged his tongue over the sharp collar bones, the hollow between them and traveled down as the shirt was removed. He kissed over the General’s sternum, the hair there tickling at his lips. Kylo pressed his mouth firmer against the skin, obsessed with how it felt against his lips and tongue. 

The General was shifting again, clearly off balance with Kylo squeezing against him. Hands appeared in Kylo’s hair. Fingers were twining through his hair and raking over his scalp and it felt amazing. How was he doing that? Kylo felt like he was on fire. He felt the General’s legs begin to creak against his weight and the angle and gave the other man a final push backwards. 

General Hux hit the bed with a soft noise and Kylo made to follow him, bringing his knees to either side of the other man’s hips. The General rose to meet him halfway and that was an absurdly good feeling. Kylo ground down against the pale man, making small thrusting motions with his hips, doing anything to increase the friction between their lower halves. The General didn’t seem opposed to that plan; Kylo felt his hands anchoring firmly to his pelvis so that he could thrust up into the contact. In the passing of a moment Kylo felt claustrophobic in his clothing—it was too hot, too tight, deadening his skin too much. In the times afterwards, when he thought about that encounter, Kylo wouldn’t be able to say whether or not he’d used the force to help in the removal of his clothing. It slipped off far easier than it had any right to.

He would, however, be able to recall exactly how a small pressure had started in chest when he felt the General’s reaction. About half a second of confused disappointment followed by pleasure; the wide, bright, grinning kind that Kylo had never associated with sex before. It was directed at him. Kylo swallowed hard. 

“General?” He cursed at the way his voice sounded but the General didn’t seem to have noticed. “Or Hux?” Instead of a quick reply, which he’d been expecting, he felt questing hands trying to strip his lower half. 

“Hux.” The General said firmly in a voice that would brook no other option. Somewhere between General and…what was Hux’s first name anyway? Semi-casual then. Hux shifted his hips away just enough to drag Kylo’s pants down to his mid-thigh. Then Kylo heard Hux ask: “Ren?” and he floundered for a moment. 

“Kylo,” the name nearly stuck in his throat. Hux gave him a considerate look that Kylo couldn’t read at first glance. He was doing something with that information, but Kylo couldn’t imagine what. Kylo noticed that his pants had vanished, although he wasn’t sure how that had happened. He glanced down at Hux’s still clothed legs and decided to do something to even the playing field. He curled his fingers around the edges and tugged. They began slipping over the narrow hip bones holding them up. Hux shifted his weight obligingly, but not fully enough. Too urgent of a pull and one of the outer seams split with an awfully distinctive sound. The clothing fell sadly to the side of the bed.  
They both froze as what had just occurred settled into their minds.

“Did you just tear my…?” A bolt of embarrassment and furious indignation shot of Hux and that combined with the expression on his face brought a chuckle to Kylo’s chest. He fought the laughter for less than a second before trying to hide the grin spreading over his face. It felt out of place. He hadn’t smiled in… “You idiot,” Hux got no further as Kylo’s mouth crashed over his own again, desperate to fight his growing smile. Kylo rutted hard against Hux’s anatomy and the other man seemed to melt under him. There were hands on his shoulders and they began to urge him and his mouth lower. 

He was more than willing to obey. Hux’s flesh was smooth and warm and felt thin under his lips; like he could feel the life flooding through just beneath the surface. As he moved lower with his mouth he brought his hand to fondle the other man. Halfway through wondering if he was pressing too hard Hux began thrusting up against his palm and Kylo allowed himself a pat on the back. His mouth was at the other man’s groin. Right. He could figure this out. 

It was harder to maneuver in his mouth than he had anticipated. He wasn’t quite sure how to move his lips or what his tongue was meant to be doing and he was more than a little preoccupied with trying to avoid his teeth. He experimented with little licks and sucks, his hand cupping Hux’s sack gently, hoping that he wasn’t too obvious. Kylo moved his attention to the head of Hux’s cock and ran his tongue around the whole of it, drawing a sigh from the man. Yes? Good? Good. Okay. It was twitching against his lips. He pulled back slightly, covering the wet organ with a hand to keep the air from chilling it. 

“Do you have any in this room?” Kylo asked thickly. Hux opened his eyes and glanced down at him and Kylo found he liked that sight. The red-orange hair was coming loose from its tight slick, his eyes were slightly out of focus and traveling over his own body, mouth hanging open and taking in steady air. 

“What?” Hux asked back, his own voice not much clearer than Kylo’s. 

“Do you have anything helpful in this room?” Kylo repeated, feeling slightly awkward at having to repeat himself. He gently rubbed a knuckle against the sensitive skin under Hux’s sack. The General’s face folded and Kylo felt his disappointment. 

“No. Didn’t think I’d really need any, any time soon,” he answered. A-ha. At least he hadn’t put up with the questioning stares earlier for nothing. Feeling slightly showy he cast a hand behind him and force pulled the small cylinder into his waiting palm. When he realized what it was Hux let out a small tremor of…a few emotions. Desire, satisfaction, frustration, rounded out with surrender. “Nice trick,” Hux grumbled. Kylo shrugged and sneered.

“The force does have its uses occasionally, Hux,” he allowed a little sarcasm into his voice. 

“Does it? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use it for anything productive,” Hux said in that voice that occasionally had the ability to make Kylo’s skin crawl in all the wrong ways. Productive? I’ll show you productive. He dug into Hux’s mind with a bit more force than he meant to and pulled back just as quickly. He felt painfully hard and the rush that came from finding how badly Hux wanted him—HIM-- _inside_ was a little heady. Kylo took a moment. He’d been expecting…it didn’t matter.

The lubricant was colder in his hands than he’d been expecting. How much was he meant to use? Kylo spread it over his fingers until he was relatively sure they were slick enough. He pressed the first digits in and paused, feeling the other man pulse around him. Then he sank in deeper, wondering if it hurt. It didn’t seem to; after a moment Hux shifted his hips, drawing Kylo’s fingers further in. He shifted again and laid a hand on Kylo’s dick, palming him firmly. The sensation was unexpected; Kylo exhaled heavily and Hux’s satisfaction was apparent. He did something with his fingers and Kylo gasped bringing a smirk to Hux’s face.

He did his best to turn his attention back to the task at hand. He spread his fingertips hesitantly and then pulled them back in a curl. Hux moaned sharply. Kylo paused. That sounded…intense, certainly, but he couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing. Cautiously he repeated the action; Hux thrust himself hard back onto him. Kylo looked up at him. Hux’s face was a mask of concentration; his brow furrowed, lifting slightly in the middle, lips just a bit swollen and parted. His cheeks and ears were reddening with each breath and his chest was turning pink. The sight made Kylo’s chest flutter and he chuckled nervously. Fuck, that was a good look for him. 

“Productive enough for you, Hux?” Kylo held out the last sound; Hux’s glared at him and suddenly the grip on Kylo’s dick tightened painfully. He choked back a yelp. Hux softened his grip and stroked him softly. Kylo curled his fingers again.

“Fuck,” Hux moaned and shifted back and Kylo began using his free hand to rub Hux’s cock. He did his best to alternate movements between the fingers on Hux and the fingers in him. Hux’s hand left him and then he felt his shoulder being clawed at. After a moment more Kylo removed his fingers from the other man and reached around to grab the bottle of lube. “Slowly,” Hux ordered. The tone of his voice played nicely in Kylo’s ears. 

Taking a breath to steady himself Kylo pressed in as gently as he could manage. He curled in on himself at the sensation; one of Hux’s hands appeared on his center, tracing the edges of his muscles. Hux was thrumming and the want was there. Cloying and needy and weighing heavy in Kylo’s head. It felt amazing. He began thrusting, consciously trying to keep his movements shallow. Hux lifted his knees and Kylo faltered for a moment, the movement sending his thrusts deeper. He was vaguely aware that Hux was reaching to touch himself. He forced the other man’s hand away and began moving his hand in time with his thrusts. 

Hux was making small, shaky noises and oh. Oh _fuck_ that was his name, wasn’t it? 

He’s saying my name. 

Kylo leaned forward. It hindered the movement of his hand but it also hid his face from the other man. He began to thrust harder. Hux’s mouth appeared on his neck, his jaw, his throat leaving streaks of fire that froze in the cold air as his lips moved on. Joining the soft noises Hux was making, his bed was beginning to squeak its offense at the situation. Kylo felt Hux twitching in his hand and picked up his speed. He heard the other man before he felt him, making a catching noise in his throat and moaning low. Hux spilled onto his abdomen and the sight burned in the back of Kylo’s head. 

Kylo pulled himself out of Hux and began frantically working towards his own end, incensed with the idea of his own cum on Hux’s soft, pale, skin. Hux was moving under him and then his hand was on Kylo’s dick, tugging Kylo over the edge. Kylo gasped out harshly and caught the sight of himself spilling onto and mixing with Hux’s essence.  
He watched as Hux relaxed, all of the tension in the air seeping away. Kylo felt something slipping away and reached out to grab at it. 

“So,” Kylo rocked back slightly. “Not a bad sort of secret to keep,” he said slowly. “Can’t say I’m guilty about replacing Matt,” he waited, holding his breath. Hux was fighting a grin and failing, post-coitus endorphins relaxing his control over himself. 

“Shut up,” Hux said with notes of fondness. He was beginning to examine himself, grimacing as he did so. Kylo, for his own part, was basking. 

“I have to get back to work,” Hux shifted. Kylo nodded absently, still distracted by the rush through his veins of _Hux had been saying his name_. “Get off,” Hux said sharply. After shaking himself from his stupor Kylo rolled himself on his side. He watched as Hux moved to his feet. It was oddly calming to watch the other man’s movements. Always tight and measured. Kylo chewed at his lower lip. 

“Did you really not know I was Matt?” he chanced. This had been…beyond what he had dared to want. The piercing thought was still there, insistent as always.

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Hux replied, turning away from his comstation and giving Kylo a cursory glance.

“Because you were very enthusiastic about him,” Kylo pressed. 

“Why? Did you think I wasn’t enthusiastic about you?” Hux asked. Kylo couldn’t bring himself to answer that. “Well, whoever you are, you should pay more attention to your comlink,” Hux said dryly. What? Kylo frowned in confusion and Hux nodded to the pile of black clothing on his floor as he made his way across the room. “I believe someone is calling for you,” 

“Shit!” Kylo cursed and in his panic used too much of the force to pull it to himself. It smacked him in the face. It was Snoke; it must have been. Fear, tight and real and hissing, coiled up from his gut. He tried to correct himself as much as possible. Instead of Snoke, a small, flickering image of Hux flared to life just as the man himself disappeared from the room. 

“Greetings Ren,” the flickering holographic of the General began, all formality and hard edges. “If you’re watching this then it means I want you to get dressed, get out of my room and never speak of this again,” Kylo stared at it. Then he threw the comlink as hard as he possibly could at where Hux had vanished. It shattered against the wall. 

“You had a contingency plan for if I came back?” Kylo shouted at the door. His skin was crawling, heart racing. Who the fuck did something like that? 

“We both knew you were coming back,” Hux replied through the wall. It floored Kylo. He’d? Well. Obviously he’d known. 

“This isn’t over,” Kylo yelled, more loudly than he meant to, as he left the room. He was brimming with excitement. He’d known—said his name—wanted _him._

“Glad we agree,” Hux’s voice stayed with Kylo all the way to his own quarters and well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing and no one can convince me that Kylo's minimal experience wasn't entirely made up of dry humping, hand jobs and receiving BJs


End file.
